Tristan von Lahnstein
Tristan Graf von Lahnstein ist der jüngste Sohn von Ludwig und Madeleine von Lahnstein. Außerdem ist er der Zwillingsbruder von Helena sowie der Bruder von Hagen, Sebastian und Rebecca. Außerdem ist er der Zieh-Sohn von Adrian Degenhardt. Tristan ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie von Lahnstein. Er ist der klügste von der Familie von Lahnstein und wird von seiner Stiefmutter Elisabeth eingeätzt als ihr Finanz Assistent und Sebastian sein Bruder die beiden kämpfen um diesen Posten. Als Hagen wieder auftauchte machte er ihn zu seinen Assistenten um die Familie zusammen zu halten was schwierig erwies. Er wurde von Jens Hartwig gespielt Familie * Katharina von Lahnstein †, Großmutter * Dietrich von Lahnstein †, Großvater * Mimi Baxter †, Stief-Großmutter ** Ludwig von Lahnstein †, Vater ** Madeleine von Lahnstein† , Mutter *** Helena von Lahnstein, Zwillingsschwester *** Sebastian von Lahnstein, Bruder *** Tanja von Lahnstein, Schwägerin **** Emma von Lahnstein, Nichte **** Christina Brandner, Nichte **** Carl Hansen, Neffe **** Hannes von Lahnstein, Stief-Neffe & Cousin 2 Grades *** Hagen von Lahnstein, Bruder **** Maximilian Stiehl, Neffe *** Dana Wolf, Schwägerin *** Rebecca von Lahnstein, Schwester * Elisabeth von Lahnstein, Stiefmutter & Tante ** Nina Ryan, Stiefschwester *** Lara Cornelius, Stief-Nichte * Adrian Degenhardt, Ziehvater ** Leonard von Lahnstein, Zieh-Bruder & Adoptiv-Cousin *** Julius de Maron †, Zieh-Neffe & Adoptiv-Cousin 2 Grades ** Constantin von Lahnstein, Zieh-Bruder & Adoptiv-Cousin * Johannes von Lahnstein, Onkel * Francesca von Lahnstein, Tante ** Ansgar von Lahnstein, Cousin *** Kimberly von Lahnstein, Cousine 2 Grades *** Jannik Anders, Cousin 2 Grades *** Nick Brandner, Cousin 2 Grades ** Nicola von Lahnstein, Cousine ** Carla von Lahnstein, Cousine *** Sophia von Lahnstein, Cousine 2 Grades ** Sarah von Lahnstein, Cousine *** Amelie Hofmann †, Cousine 2 Grades * Christian Frei, Onkel ** Maximiliane Frei, Cousine * Wilhelm von Waldensteyck †, Onkel ** Luise von Waldensteyck, Cousine *** Katharina von Waldensteyck, Cousine 2 Grades *** Christian von Waldensteyck, Cousin 2 Grades Charakter Tristan wird stets als der sensibelste und klügste Sohn der Lahnsteins beschrieben. Er hat eine sehr gute Menschekenntnis und sieht das Leben gerne als Spiel. Seine labile Psyche macht ihm dabei aber oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Tristan ist sehr loyal und er würde alles tun für die Menschen, die er liebt Freunde * Mila von Draskow (ehemalig) * Philipp zu Hohenfelden * Dana Wolf * Marlene Wolf * Nicola von Lahnstein * Bella Jacob * Alexa Berg † Bekannte * Adrian Degenhardt * Elisabeth von Lahnstein * Tanja von Lahnstein * Maria di Balbi † * Ansgar von Lahnstein * Kim von Lahnstein * Clarissa von Anstetten * Leonie Richter * Timo Mendes * Emilio Sanchez * Vincent Berg † Feinde * Andreas Fritzsche * Per Mertens * Mila von Draskow * Frederic Schwarz Liebschaften * Mila von Draskow, Beziehung * Tanja von Lahnstein, Ex-Affäre * Jessica Stiehl, Ex-Verlobte * Dana Wolf, Ex-Freundin * Nicola von Lahnstein, Ex-Flirt * Marlene Wolf, Ex-Verlobte * Bella Jacob, Ex-Freundin * Alexa Berg †, Ex-Frau Storylines Geschwisterliebe: Als Tristan fast zeitgleich mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Helena nach Düsseldorf kommt, verführt er zunächst Tanja von Lahnstein, feiert Partys und genießt auch sonst sein Leben in vollen Zügen. Dennoch wird er auffallend eifersüchtig wenn ein Mann Interesse an Helena zeigt, und als Andi und Helena sich verlieben und zusammenkommen tut er alles um sie auseinander zu bringen. Es wird klar, Tristan hat sich in seine eigene Schwester verliebt und auch wenn er gegen diese Seite seiner Psyche ankämpft unterliegt er seiner Sehnsucht nach Helena doch immer wieder und tut schreckliche Dinge, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. So stiftet er das Hausmädchen Jessica an, Andi der Vergewaltigung zu beschuldigen, und er ist schließlich kurz davor Andi im Wahn umzubringen. Dabei verliert er selbst fast sein Leben und als er mit starken Verletzungen im Krankenhaus wieder aufwacht, kann er sein "böses Ich" endlich hinter sich lassen. Trotzdem ist Helena nicht bereit ihm zu verzeihen und geht erstmal stark auf Abstand. Erst über Monate hinweg kann Tristan Helenas Vertrauen zurück gewinnen, und als Helena bei einem Autounfall den Mann ihrer Cousine umfährt und Fahrerflucht begeht, steht Tristan ihr zur Seite. Lily-Rose: Nachdem es Tristan wieder besser geht, entdeckt er ein neues Hobby für sich. Die Musik. Und als er Marlene, die Freundin seines Bruders kennen lernt, erklärt er sich bereit, ihr Manager zu sein. Marlene nimmt das Angebot an und nach einigem Zögern bekommt sie die Hauptrolle in dem Musical "The lost love of Lily-Rose" wobei Tristan sie mit Feuereifer unterstützt. Tristans große Pläne scheinen trotzdem zu scheitern als Marlene erfährt, dass ihr Mann sie mit ihrer eigenen Schwester betrogen hat und sich nicht in der Lage sieht auf der Bühne zu stehen. Schließlich nimmt sie aber all ihren Mut zusammen und findet mit Tristans Hilfe die Kraft, sowohl die Premiere als auch ihr Leben wieder zu meistern. Während der engen Zusammenarbeit der beiden erkennt Tristan, dass er sich in Marlene verliebt hat, aber die ist noch nicht über Hagen hinweg und will um ihren Mann kämpfen, gleichzeitig kann sie ihrer Schwester Dana den Betrug mit Hagen aber nicht verzeihen und in ihrer emotionalen Verwirrung beginnt auch sie Gefühle für Tristan zu entwickeln. Gerade als sie bereit wäre sich auf Tristan einzulassen, streiten sich die beiden und Marlene flirtet mit Tristans Freund Alexander, woraufhin dieser sie vergewaltigt. Während Marlene sich total zurückzieht und von der Welt nichts wissen möchte, versteht Tristan gar nichts mehr und fühlt sich von Marlene im Stich gelassen. Erst als er durch Dana von der Vergewaltigung erfährt, trifft ihn die harte Erkenntnis und bei ihm brennen die Sicherungen durch. Er kann gerade noch von Hagen abgehalten werden als er bei einem Fechtduell auf Alexander losgeht und ihn beinahe tötet. Tristan wird wegen versuchten Mordes festgenommen und erfindet eine Ausrede für das Motiv, um Marlene vor einem Gerichtsprozess zu schützen. Diese überwindet sich aber letzten Ende doch und zeigt, um Tristan zu erleichtern, Alexander bei der Polizei an. Tristan muss aufgrund der mildernden Umstände nicht ins Gefängnis und Marlene findet die Stärke ihrem Vergewaltiger entgegen zu treten. Alexander erkennt schließlich, was er Marlene angetan hat, und Marlene gewinnt den Prozess. Nun steht Marlene und Tristans Glück eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg. Doch Marlene merkt, dass sie schwanger ist und kann, auch wenn es Tristans Kind sein könnte, nicht damit leben ein Kind von ihrem Vergewaltiger zu bekommen. Sie treibt (unterstützt von Tristans Schwester Rebecca) ab. Tristan erfährt erst nach der Abtreibung von Marlenes Schwangerschaft und ist zwar verletzt, verzeiht Marlene aber. Die beiden wollen endlich zusammen sein. Marlene und Rebecca: Auch wenn Tristan sich nun sicher ist, sein Glück gefunden zu haben, hat Marlene doch immer noch kein entspanntes Verhältnis ihrem Körper gegenüber und schafft es nicht, mit Tristan intim zu werden. Erst als Rebecca sie dazu bewegt, sich selbst im Bikini anzuschauen, geht es ihr etwas besser. Zum Dank für Rebeccas Hilfe in den letzten Wochen erklärt sie sich bereit als Model für Rebeccas Bademodenkollektion zu agieren. Durch das gelöste Shooting und den Beistand ihrer Freundin bekommt Marlene wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen und schläft überglücklich mit Tristan. Während weder Tristan noch Marlene ahnen, dass Rebecca sich in die Freundin ihres Bruders verliebt hat, planen die beiden gemeinsam einen Club zu eröffnen. Das Projekt schweißt die beiden weiterhin zusammen, aber bei der Eröffnungsparty kommt es beim "Wahrheit -oder Pflichtspiel" zwischen Rebecca und Marlene zu einem Kuss. Tristan denkt sich nichts Böses und ist eher eifersüchtig auf Christian, den Marlene ebenfalls geküsst hat. Marlene hingegen beschäftigt der Kuss mit Rebecca und sie ist distanziert, als Rebecca etwas mit ihr unternehmen möchte. Als die beiden dann trotzdem zusammen Kart fahren und Schwimmen gehen, kommt es im Pool fast zu einem Kuss zwis chen den Beiden. Genau in dem Moment kommt Tristan. Er merkt über die nächsten Wochen hinweg, dass Marlene ihm etwas verheimlicht aber er führt das wieder auf den Kuss mit Christian zurück und während Marlene sich langsam aber sicher in Rebecca verliebt und mit ihren Gefühlen kämpft, glaubt Tristan, dass seine Freundin ihn mit Christian betrügt. Schließlich gesteht Rebecca Marlene ihre Gefühle, die weist diese aber harsch zurück. Als der ahnungslose Tristan Marlene einen Heiratsantrag macht und diese ablehnt, wird Tristans Vertrauen in die Beziehung tief erschüttert. Letztendlich nimmt Marlene den Antrag doch noch an, um Rebecca zu beweisen, dass sie sie nicht liebt. Erst nach und nach kommt ans Licht, dass Rebecca in Marlene verliebt ist, dass die beiden Sex hatten und auch, dass Marlene sich über ihre Gefühle zu Rebecca nicht im Klaren ist. Tristan ist schockiert und wütend, verzeiht Marlene aber nach Liebesschwüren und Treuebekundungen ihrerseits. Marlene will mit Rebecca abschließen und plant ihre Hochzeit mit Tristan, dennoch holen die Zweifel sie immer wieder ein, und nachdem sie es am Vortag der Hochzeit nicht schafft, Tristan die Wahrheit zu sagen, lässt sie ihn schweren Herzens vor dem Traualtar stehen. Rückfall: Für Tristan bricht eine Welt zusammen. Seine große Liebe hat ihn verlassen! Er schottet sich von der Familie ab und lässt sich nur von Bella beistehen, die er durch Zufall kurz vor seiner Hochzeit kennen lernte und die selbst weiß, wie es ist, jahrelang angelogen zu werden. In den folgenden Monaten versinkt Tristan in einem Sumpf aus Drogen, Alkohol und Selbstmitleid. Er tut alles, um Marlene und Rebecca das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Zu diesem Zweck zerschneidet er einen echten "van gogh" und ruiniert Marlenes Karriere als Sängerin. Auch wenn Bella ihm etwas bedeutet, schreckt er nicht davor zurück, auch ihre Gefühle zu verletzen und wettet mit Andi, wer Bella zuerst in die Kiste bekommt. Sein Hass findet seinen Höhepunkt, als er Marlene und Rebecca verliebt im Stall entdeckt, wo sie sich ein Nachtlager hergerichtet haben. Daraufhin lässt er seine Zigarette ins Heu fallen und zündet somit den Stall an, in dem (ohne sein Wissen) auch Bella die Nacht verbringt. Im letzten Moment wird ihm klar, was er getan hat und er rennt panisch zum Stall zurück. Doch Marlene und Rebecca sind schon außer Lebensgefahr. Bella dagegen ist nicht unbeschadet davongekommen und die Existenz seines Bruders Hagen ist ohne das Gestüt ebenfalls ruiniert. Erst nachdem Tristans und Rebeccas Vater erneut an Krebs erkrankt, finden die beiden wieder etwas zueinander, und nachdem Tristan durch einen Drogentrip verunglückt, verspricht er Rebecca, sein Leben zu ändern. Daraufhin entscheidet er sich endlich für Bella und die beiden kommen zusammen. Die Bergs: Durch die verschiedenen Lebenseinstellungen von Bella und Tristan ist die Beziehung oft mit Konflikten geladen, und ihr Glück ist nicht von Dauer, denn Bellas bester Freund Andi (der ebenfalls in sie verliebt ist) und seine Firma spielen immer wieder eine Rolle in der Beziehung, bis es Tristan zu bunt wird und er die Beziehung absichtlich vor die Wand fährt, indem er einen One-night-stand mit Alexa Berg hat. Alexa und Tristan fühlen sich verstanden und haben einen Draht zueinander, aber da Alexs Vater die Lahnsteins zerstören will, sind sie eigentlich Feinde. Trotzdem bietet Alexa Tristan immer wieder an, auf ihre Seite zu kommen, weil er sich von seiner Familie nicht genügend anerkannt fühlt. Tristan entscheidet sich zwar für die Familie, kann Alexa aber auch nicht verraten, wie seine Familie es von ihm verlangt. Schließlich hilft er ihr nach dem Verschwinden ihres Vaters, aus Düsseldorf zu fliehen, obwohl sie ihn zu einer Ehe erpressen wollte. Macht und Familienstreit: Tristan beweist immer wieder, dass er Geschäftssinn hat. Aufgrund seiner psychischen Probleme in der Vergangenheit will seine Familie ihm aber keinen höheren Posten in der Firma einräumen. Als seine Schwägerin Tanja aber ins Koma fällt, bekommt er trotzdem den Geschäftsführerposten von LCL und freut sich über die Chance. Die Freude währt nicht lange, denn als Tanja aus dem Koma erwacht, überträgt sein Bruder Sebstian ihr wieder die Geschäftsleitung und Tristan ist enttäuscht und sauer auf ihn. Aus Rache intrigiert er mit seinem Cousin Ansgar gegen Sebastian und schlägt sich auf die Seite von Hagen als dieser auf einmal Ansprüche an den Geschäftsposten stellt. Weekly: Man erfährt über Tristan, dass er in seiner Jugend in ein Mädchen verliebt war, mit welchem er Drogen genommen hatte und welches anschließlich auf Sebastians 18. Geburtstag von Angsar vergewaltigt wurde. Er wirft Ansgar diesen Vorfall immer noch vor und macht sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil er Steffi damals nicht geholfen hat. Dieser Vorfall holt ihn ein, als er von Steffis Tod in der Psychiatrie erfährt. Er ahnt dabei nicht, dass Steffi gar nicht tot ist, sondern als Freundin seiner Cusine Nico sogar auf Schloss Königsbrunn wohnt und den von Lahnsteins Rache geschworen hat. Nichts ahnend begleitet er die sympathsiche "Mila" (wie sich Steffi nun nennt) auf Wohnungssuche und kann nicht verbergen, dass er Interesse an ihr hat. Das ist Mila nur recht, denn diese sorgt mit einer Doppelgängerin seiner Schwester Helena für totale Verwirrung bei Tristan und verabreicht ihm nebenher wieder Drogen, was die ganze Familie glauben lässt, er habe einen Rückfall. Schließlich wird Tristan in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen und Rebeccas Versuche scheitern, ihren Bruder herauszuholen. = Personenkonstellationen Helena: Zu seiner Zwillingsschwester hat Tristan ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Sie ist der einzige Mensch, der ihn (fast) immer versteht und bedingungslos für ihn da ist. Nachdem Tristan sich in sie verliebt, ist die Beziehung der beiden lange Zeit sehr schwierig, doch nachdem Tristan seine Gefühle für Helena begräbt, verstehen sie sich wieder besser und haben einen engen geschwisterlichen Umgang miteinander. Erst als Tristan Helenas Kunstauktion zerstört, beschließt sie, Deutschland zu verlassen. Rebecca: Ursprünglich kommen Rebecca und Tristan gut miteinander klar, aber nachdem Rebecca sich in Marlene verliebt und die beiden schließlich eine Beziehung beginnen, gibt es einen tiefen Bruch zwischen ihnen. Erst als Tristan sich mit Rebeccas Beziehung zu Marlene abfindet und die beiden einander nach Ludwigs und Hagens Verschwinden beistehen, finden sie zu ihrem alten Umgang zurück. Dieser wird nur hin und wieder durch berufliche Differenzen gestört, und auch als Marlene aus Rache an Rebecca ein weiteres Mal mit Tristan schläft, schreit Rebecca ihn an und gibt ihm die Schuld am Aus ihrer Beziehung zu Marlene. Zwar ist Tristan nie mehr die Person, die er mal war, allerdings hat er trotz allem, was zwischen ihm und Rebecca passiert ist, das engste Verhältnis zu ihr. Sebastian: Tristan war schon immer unkonventioneller als sein Juristen-Bruder. Während Sebastian auf Familie und Treue setzte, wollte Tristan (bis er Marlene kennenlernt) nur Spaß und hat nicht mal eine richtige Beziehung. Das Verhältnis der beiden ist trotz dieser Differenzen aber nicht schlecht, und sie stehen sich oft mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Erst als Sebastian um die Macht und den Firmenvorsitz kämpft und dabei Tristan hinten anstellt, bekommen sie sich in die Haare und der Machtkampf steht immer etwas zwischen ihnen. Als ihre Differenzen schließlich in einer Prügerlei gipfeln und sie erkennen, wie kindisch ihr Verhalten war sprechen sie sich aus und versuchen, wieder besser miteinander klar zu kommen. Hagen: Mit Hagen hat Tristan das am wenigsten intime Verhätnis von seinen Geschwistern. Während Tristan seinen Adelstitel auslebt, kann Hagen bis zu seinem Verschwinden nichts mit den Oberflächlichkeiten des Adels anfangen und zieht sich am liebsten aus der Verantwortung, wenn es um Macht geht. Elisabeth: Zu der Frau seines Vaters hatte Tristan ein normales Verhältnis mit Höhen und Tiefen. Zu Beginn seiner Managerkarriere warf sie ihm z. B. vor, die Familie zu verraten, weil er seinen Posten bei der Lahnstein Holding hinschmeißen wollte. Nach Ludwigs Verschwinden versprechen Elisabeth, Rebecca und Tristan sich aber, für einander da zu sein. Marlene: Während Marlene noch mit Hagen zusammen ist, unterstützen die beiden einander im Verwirklichen ihrer beruflichen Träume und werden enge Freunde. Später wird mehr aus dieser Freundschaft, und Marlene beginnt eine Beziehung mit Tristan. Nachdem Marlene Tristan für Rebecca verlässt, demütigt Tristan sie in der Öffentlichkeit und tut alles, um ihr weh zu tun. Auch wenn sie beschließen Freunde zu bleiben, bleibt das Verhältnis der beiden schwierig, und Tristan bringt Marlene und Rebecca sogar absichtlich in Lebensgefahr. In den folgenden Monaten haben sie noch einige Male bei LCL miteinander zu tun. Nachdem Marlene erfährt, dass Rebecca einen One-night-stand mit Thore hatte, flieht sie ins No-limits, wo sie den betrunkenen Tristan trifft. Aus Rache an Rebecca schläft Marlene mit Tristan. Ludwig: Tristan hat mit seinem Vater nicht die Probleme um Macht und Nachfolge wie Sebastian, Hagen und Ansgar. Er verfolgt aber auch nicht die selben beruflichen Ziele wie Ludwig, was zu Spannungen zwischen den beiden führt. Nach Tristans Verliebtheit in Helena und seinem Hass gegen Rebecca ist das Vater/Sohn Verhältnis der zwei sehr schlecht. Vor Ludwigs Verschwinden stritten sie sich ebenfalls, was Tristan schwer zusetzt. Bella: Tristan lernt Bella kurz vor seiner Hochzeit mit Marlene kennen und er findet sie sofort sympathisch. Nach der geplatzen Hochzeit ist sie die Einzige, die er an sich ranlässt. Weil sie, wie er, von Menschen, die sie liebt, angelogen wurde und nicht wie der Rest seiner Familie in Mitleid zerfließt. Am nächsten Morgen stößt er sie wieder von sich und geht wenig später sogar mit Andi eine Wette ein, wer Bella zuerst ins Bett bekommt. Nachdem sie von der Wette erfährt, gibt Tristan zwar zu, sich wirklich in Bella verliebt zu haben, dass er aber im Moment keine Beziehung führen kann, weil er immer noch an Marlene hängt. Nach einigem Hin und Her kommen die beiden dann doch zusammen. Sie sind glücklich zusammen. Das Verhältnis wird allerdings immer distanzierter, als Bella Andi vor Tristan stellt und diesen auch noch andauernd um Geld für Andi bittet. Schließlich fährt Tristan die Beziehung absichtlich durch Sex mit Alexa vor die Wand. Alexa: Alexa und Tristan fühlen einander verstanden, da Tristan mit seiner Familie oft genug Schwierigkeiten hat und Alexas Vater von ihr immer nur Leistung und Erfolg erwartet. Alexa glaubt, sie und Tristan würden zusammengehören. Mit der Zeit wird klar, auch sie bedeutet Tristan etwas, allerdings stellt er sie nicht vor seine Familie. Vincent: Wenn es einen Lahnstein (außer Elisabeth) gibt, den Alexas Vater schätzt, dann ist es Tristan. Dennoch passt ihm Tristans Beziehung zu seiner Tochter nicht, weil er meint, das würde Alexa nur weichherzig machen. Andi: Andi und Tristan hassen sich. Das fängt schon an, als Tristan heimlich in Helena verliebt ist und mit unfairen Mitteln versucht, Andi von ihr wegzubekommen, und ging bis Bella, die Tristan letzten Endes an Andi verliert. ZitateKategorie:Familie von Lahnstein Helena zu Tristan: "Du bist nie allein! Wir sind zwei, für immer." Tristan zu Marlene: "Marlene...ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es gibt keine Worte, die meine Gefühle für dich ausdrücken können. Du bist meine Liebe, und du bist mein Glück, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, noch einen einzigen Tag ohne dich zu leben. Du hast ein echtes Wunder vollbracht! Als Berufszyniker habe ich nie an die Liebe geglaubt, aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass es sie gibt und allein dafür liebe ich dich aus tiefstem Herzen". (Tristans Ehegelübde) "Ich bin über dich hinweg! Die Zeit heilt schließlich alle Wunden" Marlene zu Tristan: "Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Ich kann dich nicht heiraten!" Alexa: "Hatten wir eigentlich je eine Chance?" Tristan: "Wahrscheinlich nicht". Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Degenhardt Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Antagonisten